The invention relates to a heating and/or air conditioning apparatus for motor vehicles. Such an apparatus is known from EP-A 130,528, for example. In the known apparatus, the interior temperature of the motor vehicle is regulated to a desired or to a necessary value. In order to measure the temperature, a temperature sensor is provided in the head space and a temperature sensor is provided in the foot space. The output signals of the two sensors are applied to a regulating circuit as a function of the exterior temperature. However, regulation to a specific temperature is not synonymous with the provision of comfortable interior atmosphere, because further influencing parameters in addition to the temperature must be taken into consideration when assessing the atmosphere.